Draco Malfoy's Fanfic Adventure
by bleedforyou
Summary: The whole wizarding world was using the new WizardNet computers to do amazing things with science and magic, and here Draco was, jacking off to smut written about Harry Potter and himself. oneshot. ewe.


**Title**: Draco Malfoy's Fanfic Adventures  
><strong>Author<strong>: **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 to R or something. IDEK.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: **vanessawolfie**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _The whole wizarding world was using the new WizardNet computers to do amazing things with science and magic, and here Draco was, jacking off to smut written about Harry Potter and himself._  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 925  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: oh my gosh. CRACK!FIC, AU, completely retarded, but I promise it's fun xD  
><strong>Note<strong>: Every author writes one of these eventually, right? *looks around* SHUT UP. Anyway, happy birthday, my wonderful **morgana_fire**. You prompted me with _avatar & UST_ and um, this is, uh, kinda just what happened. SORRY! 

Small tendrils of water dripped down the man's back. He was fucking _gorgeous_. Draco stared at the icon for at least ten minutes before he realised that he was getting all hot and bothered over a bloody user pic. He loved magicjournal and all, but really, it was getting ridiculous how much time he was spending on it lately.

The whole wizarding world was using the new WizardNet computers to do amazing things with science and magic, and here Draco was, jacking off to smut written about Harry Potter and himself. He had begun with other celebrities, but as usual, it always came down to Potter. He had found one writer who was especially _wonderful _and they had just posted a new fic and used a new avatar- a man standing with his back facing the camera while in the shower, with clearly defined muscles.

Draco thought the man's back looked kind of like Potter's. Or at least, however much he saw whenever they were in the locker rooms together. They were both playing for Puddlemere United this year, him as seeker and Draco as keeper, and they had steadily gained friendship.

But Draco wanted _more_ than that. They were both gay, gorgeous and single, but it seemed that Potter was too obtuse to notice that Draco was pining for him. Of course, Draco was too much a coward to just ask him out himself, so he settled down and read porn and whined to his friends. The unresolved sexual tension- or UST, as the authors called it- was slowly killing Draco.

Also- why did everyone say that he was rentboy or veela? Also, the mediocre club fics, while hot, were always so... unrealistic. However, he did like the kinky side of Harry that he had read about in that one fic-

"Draco?"

He looked up and saw Harry standing in his trailer's doorway. "Oh! Hi Harry!" Draco said a bit too enthusiastically, blushing and clicking the minimize button in the corner of his browser window. "What brings you here?"

"I just... I'm bored," Harry chuckled and came over, sitting close to Draco on his couch. Draco's trailer was small compared to Harry's, and Draco blushed even more at their relative closeness. Their arms were practically touching! "What are you up to? Porn?"

Draco choked slightly. "Wha-? No!"

Harry laughed. "I was just kidding. But... you seem defensive. _Are _you watching porn?"

"No! I am not _watching porn_! Why would I have left my trailer door open if I were watching porn?"

"Okay, okay." Harry shrugged. "Do you have any, though?"

"Why Potter, I had no idea you had such a one-track mind." Draco rolled his eyes, but felt like a hypocrite, since technically, he _was_ dealing with porn, just not _watching _it. "And don't you have your own porn to watch?"

"Seen 'em all," Harry sighed. "I need to do something though. No sex for weeks- it's driving me crazy."

Draco bit his lip. "You could always download more off the WizardNet."

"I know, but I forgot my laptop at home," Harry said.

"Pity," Draco replied. "I can't live without this thing these days. Do you want to, er, borrow mine?"

Harry grinned. "We could just watch it together."

"Uh," Draco stuttered for a moment, his mind blanking at the thought of Harry wanking right next to him. "I don't really watch porn much."

"Really?" Potter seemed so surprised, that Draco felt the need to defend himself.

"Yeah. I'm more of a, um, reader."

"_Reader_? You read _porn_?" Harry sat up and his face was so close to Draco, that he nearly lost all brain function.

Draco's heart nearly burst out of his chest in anxiety as he pulled up the browser window he was just using before. He scrolled down and handed Harry the computer. "See? People write smut and post it on websites like magicjournal and stuff."

"Wait..." Harry seemed to be skimming the story and Draco closed his eyes. Great, now Potter could make fun of him for the rest of his life. "Is this story about _me_? And _you_?"

"Yeah. We're a rather famous couple on the website," Draco chuckled weakly. "I read our stories because the writers seem to have the best grammar and plots for this pairing."

"Oh _really_?" Harry's eyes went wide as he scrolled to the sex scene. Draco flushed again and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. It doesn't mean anything-"

"Damn! This stuff is sexier than any of the porn I watch," Harry said, but Draco noticed he had started to grin and was reading thoroughly now.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just... leave you to it. I need a nap," Draco started to get up, but Harry's hand circled around his wrist. "What?"

"Let's read together," Harry said slowly, his eyes darkening in what Draco presumed to be lust. "And afterwards..."

Draco's eyes widened. "Afterwards..."

"We can act it out," Harry whispered. "If you'd like, of course."

Draco's heart jumped and he leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry's in response to his offer. He had wanted this for _so long _and fuck, the real thing was even better than the smut he read.

"I didn't know," Harry was saying as they broke apart to breathe. "I thought you didn't like me. Not like that, at least."

"Trust me," Draco laughed shakily. "After reading some of these, and the _fanart, _gods, it would be impossible _not_ to like you, and the idea of _us_."

Harry grinned. "I think you have a lot to show me then."


End file.
